


Changes in life

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys yet another human Doctor and River. Short I know but i hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in life

Changes in life   
Melody Pond got on the bus and sat next to to her next friend John Smith, he didn't say hi or anything just kept his head low like he was embarrassed by something "Hi John" she said, he nodded. They we're both in 8th grade and in the same classes "John! Can I tell you something" a girl from the back called "ok" he said in a throaty voice that sounded husky, he covered his mouth with his hands as if he didn't mean to say it. Melody looked at him "are you ok?" She asked "just a cold" he lied . Though out the day he didn't speak one word and finally they got on the bus again and a friend called him "what?" He asked. Melody hoped this was going to last because she liked him sounding like this, most likely he will. The next day Melody didn't see him on the bus, she went to her locker and hoped he would show up. While she was busy fighting with the locker (as in it wouldn't let her in) she heard someone near her mumble something about too many people at their lockers. She turned to see John turn and walk away quickly, she sighed and opened her locker., John rarely talked now. It hurt for her not to be able to talk to her best friend "hey Melody" a Scottish voice said behind her. Melody turned around to see Amy "oh hey Amy" she said and went back to putting stuff in her locker "do you know what's wrong with Rory?" Amy asked "no why?" Melody said "well he's been really silent lately and I thought you would know" she said. Melody looked at her again shutting her locker "you know I have the same problem with John, he said it was a cold" "at lest he is talking to you" Amy said and walked to class with Melody at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> No mean comments plz


End file.
